New Moon
by Bellawolf033
Summary: What if when Bella went to confront Jacob she changed into a white wolf. How will Bella adjust to life in the pack? How will she adjust to her new role? How will she react to the Cullens when she meets them again.


Secrets and Confrontations

Ever since Jake got sick I had been irritable and on edge. I was running a fever. Over the past month, I had grown a foot and my hair was now down to my hips. I had somehow gotten stronger and more graceful. Charlie seemed weirded out by the changes. He kept muttered something about must be a growth spurt shaking his head. I kept calling Jake on the phone to no avail I would give it one more week then I was going down there. The week went by slow. I had no distractions. People avoided me at school because they were used to the zombie. Now with my temper and growth spurt people feared me.

The week was finally up and I decided it was time to head over to see Jacob. I went home made dinner and put it in the fridge. I left a note for Charlie telling him where I would be. I hopped in my truck and drove to La Push. My agitation growing with each mile. I pulled up in front of the black house and saw Billy peak through the window. I grimaced and waved at him. His eyes went wide upon seeing me. Obviously, he didn't think I would just show up here.

I settled down to wait it out in my truck. Jake would have to leave or come home at some point. When he did he had some serious explaining to do. I tapped on my steering wheel in irritation. It wasn't long before there was a tap at my truck window. I turned and saw Jake. His hair was cropped short and he now was sporting a tattoo on his shoulder. He was wearing nothing but a pair of cut offs and sneakers.

I flung my car door open and jumped out. I gasped as I saw how different he looked. "Jake..." I whispered. He didn't meet my eyes.

"What are you doing here Bella?" He snapped.

"I came to see you since you can't pick up a damn phone or let me know you're ok." I said angrily.

"Go home Bella." He said. Pain lacing his voice.

I crossed my arms and huffed. "No" I growled.

"We can't be friends anymore Bella. I am not the same person." He said lifting his head and looking towards the trees.

"BULLSHIT!" I growled clenching my fist.

"Bells just go home. We can't be friends anymore."." He said again.

"NO! I will not just go home. You PROMISED you wouldn't leave me. That you wouldn't hurt me like him." I shouted angrily. I wanted to punch him. I took several steps away from him shaking my head.

He didn't say anything just hung his head again. "I am trying to keep from hurting you Bells. I am not safe for you anymore. I am not good. "." He said and I snapped.

I feel to the ground painfully as my body convulsed the bones snapping. Jake gasped when he saw me. He looked like he was fighting himself. Part of him wanted to come to me. Part of him wanted to stay safely away.

"Jake!" I cried out.

Suddenly the pain stopped. My breathing was ragged and a whine escaped. Although it wasn't a human whine it was distinctly canine. I stood slowly and it felt weird. Jake was gaping at me like a fish out of water.

"Bells?" He murmured.

A howl wrenched through the air. I was very disorientated and confused. "Hang on." Jake said.

He went behind a tree and I wondered where he was going. I looked down at the ground and another howl broke through the air as I noticed I wasn't looking at my feet but huge white paws. I also saw my clothes in pieces everywhere. What was happening to me?!

Suddenly in my head I heard. _Bella its Jake are you ok?_

 _What is happening to me!_ I thought panicked.

 _I will explain that but first you need to calm down so you can phase back._ He said.

Another howl broke the silence as a russet wolf came through the trees. His eyes were so familiar. _Jake?_ I gasped.

The wolf nodded its head. _You need to focus. Deep breaths. Think of something calming._ He encouraged.

I took deep breaths and thought of Jake. I thought of his smile. His laugh. All those days spent working in the garage with him. The wolf turned around. He walked back into the forest. I wondered why and then suddenly I was human again. I sighed in relief and then looked down and squeaked trying to cover myself as much as I could. "Leah is going to bring you some clothes." Jake said.

"Leah?" I asked.

"You'll see. I called her and she is on her way." I collected all my shredded piece of clothing while I waited.

My sneakers were destroyed too. Damn I thought to myself. It was luck I needed a new wardrobe anyway thanks to the growth spurt. I curled into a ball trying to cover myself as much as possible. I was sure it wasn't long but it felt like an eternity. I heard a rustling in the trees then a tall woman with russet colored skin dark eyes and straight black hair to her shoulder. She had a bitchy look on her face. She was scowling at me. She handed me a pair of shorts and shirt. As soon as they were in my hands she was gone.

I quickly got dressed and sighed in relief to be clothed. "I am dressed!" I called to Jake. He came out of the trees. He looked like he was in shock.

He lifted his head and his eyes met mine. Suddenly Jake was the center of gravity. He was my sun. The look in his eyes matched mine. "Jake?" I asked shakily. "Can you explain now?" I said shaking my head again.

"Let's go inside." He said.

"Ok." I agreed. We made our way into the house.

"Dad!" Jake called.

"Yes son?" Billy asked rolling his wheelchair into the hallway. His mouth dropped open when he saw me. "Jake…" He said his voice laced with disapproval.

"Dad listen I need you to call Sam get the pack here." He said.

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" He said shocked. "How could you?! Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Billy said horrified that I was obviously in the know.

"Dad just do as I say! I will explain it to everyone at once." Jake said his voice full of authority. I whimpered and bowed my head. Billy looked at me open mouthed. Then he wheeled off to the kitchen and got busy on the phone.

Jake lead me into the living room and we sat on the couch. I sat next to him our shoulders touching. My legs draped over his. I felt awkward being barefoot and having nothing on but a shirt and shorts. I laid my head on his shoulder. My mind was racing. What was I? Did Edward know? Is that why he left? Was I the monster now? What would happen to Charlie? Was I safe? I would have to go shopping I also would have to make sure that I didn't shred anymore clothes or shoes. I thought about Alice what she would say if she was here. I could imagine her squeal of delight when I mentioned going shopping.

Soon there was a knock at the door. It was a tight squeeze in the Blacks tiny living room. When everyone saw me some glared, some looked surprised, some looked curious. Everyone was murmuring excitedly. "QUIET!" Jacob commanded.

Leah was there, Sam was there, Jared, and Embry were there, Seth and Paul. "Listen we have a new member in our pack." Jacob proclaimed.

"What?!" Sam and several others exclaimed.

"Who is it? Where are they? Why is Bella Swan here?" The pack questioned.

"Bella is the new pack member that is why she is here. When I tried to tell, her we couldn't be friends, she phased. Our priority is getting Bella settled in the pack. Then we will figure out why and how she phased. Also, she is my imprint and I am hers she is now your alpha female she will deal with any female wolves and imprints. We clear?" He said.

Everyone nodded. "Good. Sam, Paul, Embry go patrol. Leah, Seth, Jared go rest you have the next patrol. Sam before you leave call Emily and let her know that I am coming with Bella." Sam nodded and everyone headed out.

"Jake, you still haven't explained anything. What's the pack? What am I? I am so confused. What's an imprint? Why am I the alpha female? What does that even mean?" I rushed out all the questions circling my head.

He ran a hand down his face. "Do you remember the legend about the Quileute's?" He asked.

I scrunched up my face and concentration. I thought back to that day on the beach. To the day I discovered the Cullen's secret.

 _There are lots legends about where we come from. The Quileute's I mean. Some of them date back to the flood. Some of them say our ancestors tied canoes to the tops of trees to survive. Then there are some more recent legends. There are legends that we are descendent from wolves. Wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them._

 _Then there are stories about the cold ones. He said his voice dropping low._

 _The cold ones? I had asked._

 _Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to the legend, my own great- grandfather knew some of them. He was the one that made the treaty that kept them off our land. He said rolling his eyes._

 _Your great- grandfather? I had asked hoping he would keep going._

 _He was a tribal elder, like my father. He was the last chief. You see, the cold ones are natural enemies of the wolf. Well not all wolves, but the wolves that turned into men like my ancestors. You would call them werewolves._

 _Werewolves have enemies? I asked surprised_

 _Only one._

 _And what are they? What are the cold ones?_

 _He smiled darkly. Blood drinkers he replied in a chilling voice. Your people call vampires._

"I am a werewolf." I whispered my eyes wide. Jacob nodded. "How is that possible? I am not Quileute." I asked puzzled.

"I don't know." He said brows furrowed. "Right now, though we need to get to Emily and Sam's. I need to start preparing you for your roll." He said. I nodded and we headed out the door. We took my truck. Jacob drove and held my hand the whole way. It was a tense silent ride. When we pulled up to a small cottage Jake squeezed my hand. "One thing before we go in." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't stare at Emily it bugs Sam." He said before jumping out of the truck with a whoop.

I jumped out of the truck and Jake grabbed my hand. We headed up to the door and there was a woman standing in the doorway smiling. I now knew why Jake had warned me not to stare. Half of her face and all down her arm was three angry red scares. It pulled the right side of her mouth into a permanent scowl.

"Hello Bella, nice to meet you." She said kindly. "Jake." She said motioning for us to come in.

"Hi Emily it's nice to meet you." I said giving her a smile.

"So, what can I do for you?" Emily asked.

Jake looked at me nervously. "Well, Bella just joined the pack and I need you to cut her hair." Jake said shooting an apologetic look my way.

"Cut my hair? Why?" I asked.

Jake ran his hand through his hair. "Because Bells it's easier with short hair. When your hair is longer so is your wolfs fur." He said.

I thought for a moment and sighed. "Ok, Emily where do you want me?" I asked resolved to my fate.

"How about the kitchen?" She said.

I nodded. I threw myself down in one of the old wooden chairs around the kitchen table. I sat up straight and threw my hair over the back. I blew out a breath. Emily disappeared for a moment and can back with a brush, comb and some scissors. She carefully brushed my hair out relaxing me slightly. Then she used the comb when the comb hit right above my shoulders she stopped and started cutting. Jake was at my side holding my hand. When it was done, she handed me a mirror. I hardly recognized the woman staring back at me. My face was sharper more defined and mature. My curly brown hair now just above my shoulders. My brown eyes darker than ever before. I sighed again.

"Thank you, Emily." I said.

She smiled warmly. "Your welcome."

She gave me a warm hug and a few tears escaped. I thanked her again and we left heading back to the Black's house. Harry Clearwater was there talking to Billy.

"Jake what is going on here?" Harry asked.

"Bella is the newest member of the pack. I guess it's a good thing you're here because she needs her tattoo." Jake said coolly.

"How is that possible?" Harry said. Billy just stared wide eyed at me in shock.

"I don't know. I will be looking into it but first she needs to settle into the pack, and her role as alpha female." Jake said.

Harry nodded. I was staring at Jake. "Tattoo?! I can't get a tattoo! My dad would kill me!" I said mortified.

"Bells its tradition and you will be fine just wear long sleeves when your dad is around." He said.

I hesitated. "Do I have to?" I asked.

Harry spoke this time. "Bella if you are the alphas mate and the alpha female these are important roles. They need to trust you and need to see that you're with the tribe. These traditions are very sacred and special. If you don't follow them it's like you're saying you don't care about the tribe." He explained gently.

I bit my lip. I blew out a breath and closed my eyes. I sighed. Everything was happening so fast. My head was spinning. It was so much to take in and deal with. I clenched my fist taking deep breaths.

"Ok" I said quietly.

Jake squeezed my hand and led me into the kitchen. I sat down in chair and Jake got on my left side. Harry left to get the things he needed. Billy rolled into the kitchen. He still looked shocked.

"Bella Charlie is my best friend. I have always thought of you like a daughter. I just can't believe this. I have known you since you were a little girl. I always thought you and Jake belonged together. I never imagined this though." He said thoughtful.

"I know and your dads best friend too. I just this is so much to take in." I admitted.

"It will be ok. At least now I know Charlie will always be protected. I must admit when you started dating Cullen I was so worried for you both." He said.

I scowled. "Well, the Cullen's are gone and they aren't coming back." I said bitterly.

"Bells what happened anyway? Why did they leave." Jake asked.

I growled. "Edward got bored. Said I wasn't good for him. It was time for him and his family to move on anyway. They only would have stayed until the end of the school year. Edward couldn't wait that long. He didn't want to deal with the messy break up. So he left so that it would be a clean break." I said. I was breathing heavily the hole in my chest aching. Not like it used to though. I was stronger and I had Jake. I knew in time Edward Cullen would be just a bad dream and distant memory. I was happy I kept myself together. We stayed in thoughtful silence until Harry returned. Jake hadn't moved from my side. I closed my eyes and forced my body to relax. I tried to go anywhere but where I was. I tried to imagine the buzzing of the needle was the hum of my motorcycle. I imagined the stinging in my arm was just a scrape. Jake, kissing it making it better. Laughing at my clumsiness. When it was finally over I opened my eyes. Harry like Emily handed me a mirror so I could look. The black tribal tattoo stood out vividly against my pale skin.

"Thank you, Harry." I said

"You're welcome. Tell Charlie I expect him down here for all us to go fishing this weekend." Harry said smiling.

"I will." I said.

"Bells it's getting late. We should probably get you home. You're going to have to go through your window first to get changed. Coming home like that will raise too many questions." He said.

"Bye Billy see you around." I said as we walked out.

It was a quiet ride to Charlies we parked the truck down the street. We didn't want Charlie to hear it. I climbed up a tree outside my window. I got the branch close enough to slide my window open I climbed in and landed with a soft thud. I quickly put on a long sleeve shirt that was now too short and only covered three fourths of my arm. I put on a pair of jeans that were too short and shoes that barely fit. I climbed back out. I said goodbye to Jake giving him a hug. I got into my truck and pulled up. I entered the house and Charlie was in the living room.

"Hey dad." I said.

He muted the T.V. and turned to look at me. His eyes widened. "You cut your hair?" He asked.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Looks good Bells. Um what made you decide to cut it?" he asked.

"Just wanted a change." I shrugged.

"How's Jake?" he asked.

"Good, we are kind of dating now." I said.

He smiled and laughed. "I knew you two would get together. Good for you kiddo." He said.

I smiled two. "Yeah he is pretty great. Um that reminds me Harry said you, him, and Billy are going fishing this weekend." I said.

His smile grew even more. "Great!" he said enthusiastically.

"Also, I am going clothes shopping tomorrow, but I will leave some sandwich stuff for you in the fridge." I said.

"Are you going alone?" He asked.

"I may ask Jess or Angela to go with me I will let you know. I will leave a note before I leave." I said.

"Ok." He said.

I went upstairs to my room and laid on my bed. It had been such a long day. I quickly fell into an exhausted sleep. The next morning I got ready for school. Careful to dress so that my tattoo was covered. I drove to school and wondered if would have been faster to run. Probably but it would be too risky. If someone noticed I didn't arrive by car it would raise too many questions. I made it to my first class and sat by mike.

"I like your hair." He whispered smiling at me.

"Thanks, I decided I needed a change." I whispered back.

He seemed happy that I was talking to him again.

The day drug on. I sat next to Jessica in Spanish. "Hey Jess want to go shopping with me after school?" I asked.

Her mouth dropped open. She looked at me like she had seen a ghost. She looked like she was debating with herself so I waited. "Um sure I guess." She said sounding unsure of herself.

"Great I am going to ask Angela too I really need a girl's day." I said.

She smiled a genuine smile then. "So, your finally back huh?" She asked.

"Yeah sorry about that. I just got so caught up in Edward and when he left I broke. I am sorry if I hurt you or upset you." I said.

Her smile grew. "I forgive you I am just glad your back." Then she squealed excitedly. "I can't wait to go shopping! A girl's night is just what you need." She said.

At lunch, I asked Angela and she agreed. Like Jessica she was happy I was back. The only one that wasn't happy was Lauren. She replied sarcastically "Joy Bella's back." I had to struggle to control my temper. I glared at her and she flinched. After that she wisely kept her mouth shut.

The rest of the school day dragged on and I was relieved when it was time to go. I got in my truck and Jess followed me to my house. I grabbed my purse putting my wallet into it. I wrote a quick note to Charlie and headed out to Jess's car. We picked up Angela and the excitement was palpable. I was so excited to be back with Jessica and Angela. I realized I had missed them.

When we made it to Port Angeles the ache came back still weaker than before. I was right it was getting easier every day. I smiled and we headed into the department store. I got almost ten tank tops and ten shorts. I didn't try on the tank tops because if Jess saw my tattoo it would be all over forks by tomorrow. Then I got the same amount of long sleeve shirts and pants. I got a couple jackets. I got four pairs of sneakers. After getting clothes Jess and Angela got some things two. We headed to La Bella Italia. Another pang shot through me remembering my last visit here.

I noticed it was a dull ache. Nothing compared to what it was before. We idly chatted and were laughing having a good time. Suddenly talk turned to boys.

"So, Bella now that you are finally over Edward. Got your eye on any boys?" Jessica asked.

I smiled thinking of Jacob my Jacob. With him it was as natural as breathing. "Well, I um kind of started dating this new guy." I said still smiling.

Jessica squealed. "Who?" She demanded.

"He is from La Push. His dad is friends with my dad. You met him once last year. Jacob Black." I said.

Angela smiled at the news. "I am happy for you Bella."

"Thanks." I said.

Soon after we finished our food and left. As we pulled onto my street my nose burned. My wolf clawed at the surface ready to attack. It took everything in me to act normal. Charlie wasn't home yet. He must be working late. I grabbed my things and headed to the door waving goodbye to Jess and Angela. The left and my face instantly tightened. A growl ripped from my throat. I opened the door and threw my bags down. The bleach smell was strong.

 _Threat! Near father! Near friends! Must Destroy!_ My wolf demanded. My hands were shaking.

I turned the light on. My mouth opened and I stared stupidly. "Alice?" I whispered.

She flung herself at me and wrapped me in a hug. "Bella! Oh, thank god! When your future vanished I was so worried! I thought you were dead! What happened? Why do you smell like a dog?" She asked wrinkling her nose.

I blew out a breath. "I don't know why my future vanished. I smell like dog because…. Alice I am a werewolf." I said.

She stood back and stared at me. "What?!" She shrieked.

"I started hanging out with Jake after you guys left. He is a werewolf. Before I knew he just stopped talking to me. He had phased and didn't want to risk being near me. I went to La Push to demand answers. When he told, me he couldn't be my friend anymore I snapped. I phased and I have never been so terrified in my life." I said.

"How is that possible?!" Alice asked wide eyed.

"I don't know. We are going to look into it, but right now the focus is integrating me into my role in the pack." I said.

Suddenly I heard a motorcycle outside. "Shit that's my Alpha." Suddenly the door burst open.

"Bella?!" Jake screamed panicked.

When he saw me unharmed he rushed to me wrapping his arms around me pulling me behind him. He growled shaking.

"What are you doing here Cullen?" He said spitting out the name like a curse.

"I came to check on my sister. On my brother's mate, so if you don't mind dog I was talking to Bella." Alice said.

Jacob snarled snapping his jaw. "MY MATE! MINE!" I could tell he was on the verge of phasing.

I grabbed him around the middle "ALICE! RUN! I will meet you at your old house in a bit." I said. She stared for a second then flew out the open door.

Jake was still shaking, and growling. "Shhh… babe calm down. I am right here. I am safe. I am yours." He calmed down and whirled around.

He crashed his lips to mine yanking me to him. "Mine" He growled.

"Yours." I said placing my hand on his face. I kissed him again. He sighed finally calm.

"Come upstairs with me and I will tell you what happened." I said.

He picked up my bags of clothes and carried them upstairs to my room. I kept five long shirts and pants in one pile and five tanks and shorts. I took all my old clothes that didn't fit which was everything into the shopping bags. I put my old shoes in two because they were all too small. He watched patiently for a while his eyes never leaving me.

"I went clothes shopping obviously with Jessica and Angela. When we came back I smelled vampire. I walked into the house and it was Alice. Alice sees the future but suddenly my future disappeared. She thought I was dead and came back to find out what happened. I am going to meet her at their old house. I need to find out everything and make sure the rest aren't coming back." I said. Part of me was happy that Alice had returned. I missed her I missed them all. I had once considered them my family. The pack was my family. Jake was now my everything.

"I am coming with you." He said.

"No, you are not. You are too hot headed I can handle myself. Alice wouldn't hurt me anyway." I said. I handed him the stack with half of the clothes.

"Here take these to your place so I have them if I need them." I said. I gave him a look that said do as your told.

I kissed him. "I will be back. I love you Jake. My Alpha, my mate, my sun." He inhaled my scent deeply.

"Don't go." He begged.

"I will be back." He nodded. I tossed him the backpack for the clothes. I handed him a couple pairs of sneakers and he added them to the backpack.

I waited until he left the room and changed into a tank and shorts. It felt good to be in fitting clothes again. I hopped in my truck and drove towards the Cullen house in the woods.

The lights were on in the house. I took a deep breath and prepared myself. I opened the door. Alice was leaning against the stairwell looking thoughtful. She looked lost in her own world. "Alice?" I said tentivally.

Her eyes snapped to mine and she flung herself at me. "Bella! I missed you so much!"

I hugged her back. "I missed you too Alice." I sighed. "So, what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. I had a vision of you driving then your future just disappeared…" She said trailing off thoughtfully.

"I phased pretty much right after that." I said.

Her eyes went wide. "I can't see the pack!" She exclaimed. My mouth dropped open.

"Well Jake will be happy. When I told them about your, Edward, and Jaspers gifts the pack was worried." I said.

Before she could reply her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered. I heard a voice on the other side it sounded like Rosalie.

"Alice, did you find out how she died?" She asked bored.

"She isn't dead Rose." Alice snapped back.

"Oh." She said sounding disappointed. "So, what did happen?" She asked.

"I will tell you when I get back." She said annoyed.

Suddenly Alice froze mouth open her eyes looked far away.

"Fine when will you be back?" Rose asked.

Silence. "Alice?" Rose asked.

"Rosalie I think Alice is having a vision." I said. She heard me.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked.

Suddenly Alice snapped out of it her face contorted in pain. "Alice what's wrong?" I asked.

"What did you see?" Rosalie demanded.

Alice next words drove a knife through my heart. "Edward has gone to the Volturi." She said sounding disbelieving.

"NO!" I gasped.

Alice snarled at the phone in her hand. "What have you done Rose?" She spit out venomously.

"I just told Edward Bella was dead. I thought it would force him to move on." She said pleadingly.

"Well you were wrong on both counts!" Alice hissed snapping the phone shut. She quickly dialed Edwards number and some random man answered.

"Damn it! He has dumped his phone." She said angrily. "Bella I hate to ask you to do this but will you come to Voltera with me?" She asks. "The only way he will listen is if he sees you." She begged.

"Alice what about me? What about my pack. If I get killed and they get discovered up there." I said.

"Bella, he is my brother. You love him I know you do. Surely you would save someone you love." She said pulling a torchered look.

"A part of me will always love him in a way he was my first love. He also left me and took my family with him. I want to save him I do but I must think of my new family. My pack, my mate, my dad." Tears streamed down my face as I fought with myself. I dropped to my knees head in my hands. "I am sorry." I sobbed.

She took a deep breath. Her features showing pain and grief. "I understand. I am going to try my best. I have to go." She said. She sounded broken.

"Go." Said another voice I never expected. It was Jake. Alice and my face hung open in shock. "I know you Bella and as much I hate this I know that you won't forgive yourself if you don't go, but I am coming two." He said. "Sam can run things while I am gone." He said.

Alice squealed happily. "Everything just disappeared!"

Jake called Sam to inform him of what was happening. Soon we were on plane. Jake scowling and having my hand in a vice grip. It was a tense plane ride with hardly any sleep. Then we had to transfer flights. It seemed like an eternity before we were finally in Italy. When we landed, Alice stole a car from the garage. Jake loved the car. It was a yellow Porsche. Them loving the car was one thing they had in common. Time dragged on. Every mile closer to Voltera we became more tense. Finally, we could see the cities wall. We parked where the guard directed us.

"You have ten minutes Jacob you need to stay here. He can't hear Bella and she needs to surprise him. He is giving into his theatrical side so at noon when the suns the highest he will come out from his place in the clock tower. She pointed quickly gave me directions and told me which way to run." I gave one last look at Jacob who had his arms crossed scowling. "I will be back I love you." I gave him one last kiss then ran for it.

I used a little of my wolf speed and strength to push my way through the crowd. When I saw a break, I ran too late I realized I ran into a huge fountain. I ran across the water to the clock tower. There I saw him he had no shirt on. He had a pair of jeans on and no shoes. He could have been praying or napping how peaceful he looked. I flung myself into his arms and forcing him deeper into the shadows. His eyes snapped open. He looked into my eyes and he gasped. "Bella?" He asked.

"Yes. I am alive and I am here. We got to move now." I said urgently.

"How long have I been away?" He said his mouth opened in shock.

"Not long enough." Jacob growled coming around the corner. "Now let's go before we all get killed." Jacob said bitterly.

Jacob tossed Edward a shirt. "Let's go Bella." He said.

"We will be outside the gates." I said. Jake and I ran for it. We made it outside the gates.

As darkness approached I feared the worst. Jake said that Alice had given him plane tickets home for tonight. She told him no matter what that we were to be on that flight. My mind was spinning imagining all the horrible things that could be happening to them. Despite what Jake wants I must inform the rest of the Cullen's of Alice and Edwards death. I hated the prospect, but I knew that I tried my best. Jake was right if I hadn't tried I would have never forgiven myself.

Our flight was in a few hours. "Bells I think it's time to go." He said gently.

My eyes wide filled with tears. "I failed." I said my voice breaking.

"You did everything you could Bella. I am sorry you are in pain I can't say I am sorry they are dead though." He said.

Jacob held my sobbing form. He ran his fingers through my hair. It calmed me down. Darkness overtook the sky. The stars shone brightly over the city. I remembered Edward pointing out stars once to me. I wish I had paid more attention now. There would always be a part of me that loved him. He had thoroughly woven himself into my heart and mind. Sitting here with Jacob though it was easy to tell where I belonged. I loved Edward it was obsessive and possessive. Each of us puzzles that the other was trying to solve. With Edward though I always felt beneath him like I was not enough. With Jake I was his equal we fit together effortlessly.

We headed to the airport and boarded our flight. I stared dejectedly out at the night sky. I closed my eyes as tears continued to fall. When we landed, Charlie was there I was surprised. He was angry. "Isabella Marie Swan! How dare you take off like that and dragging Jake with you! You are grounded!" He said.

Jake stepped forward. "Charlie, it was an emergency. She needed my support." He said gruffly.

"What happened?" Charlie asked. I started sobbing again and Charlies expression was shocked and horrified.

Jake pulled me to him. "Alice and Edward Cullen are dead." He said indifferent.

"Edward killed himself and Alice was taken down with him when she tried to stop him." He said.

"Why would he do that?" Charlie asked shocked.

"Me." I said sobbing harder.

"What?!" Charlie demanded.

"He didn't want to live without me." I said between sobs. I don't think I had ever cried so much in my life.

"Come here kiddo this isn't your fault." I stepped away from Jake and into my dad's arms.

He held me while I cried. Jake looked on sadly. We headed out the doors and got into the cruiser. "How did you know we were going to be here?" I asked.

"Jake called me. He called me before you left and called me when you got to the airport." He said.

It was a quiet ride home. No one said a word. We dropped Jake off and headed to the house. When we got home I trudged up the stairs and got into bed. I curled up into a little ball. I couldn't cry anymore so I shut my eyes and pretended that it was all a nightmare. I wish it was. After hours, I finally fell into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
